


The Roller Coaster

by justtoarguewithyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Marauders, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoarguewithyou/pseuds/justtoarguewithyou
Summary: From Tumblr prompt: “I get really sick on roller-coasters and you had the misfortune of sitting in front of me so, uh… sorry…” AU
Kudos: 4





	The Roller Coaster

They went first thing in the morning. Sirius knew his friend James would get sick on a roller coaster. So, they skipped breakfast, and planned to ride the one rickety wooden roller coaster first. If James got sick, then maybe he would just gag, and they could spend the rest of the day goofing off on the tamer rides, and eating fried food.

“Ok, let’s sit at the back. Maybe if you puke, it’ll just fly behind us or something,” Sirius said, trying to be logical.

“I still don’t understand why I have to go with you,” James said, already looking a little green.

The two boys standing in front of them looked shiftily at James, and wondered if they could skip their ride, and just wait for the next one.

Sirius just smiled and said. “What if this is the time that you don’t get sick?”

James didn’t look too sure. Neither did the other two boys.

Sirius and James had been friends since the day they were born, both belonging to rich families who sent their children to boarding school. It was technically neither of their birthdays. But all Sirius had wanted for his 15th birthday was to go to an amusement park, and not have to cut his hair. Which meant his mother, of course, had not arranged for an outing to an amusement park, and had arranged for a very expensive haircut. The barber left in a huff after Sirius threatened him with his own straight razor.

Sirius was now taller and broader than his father. So even if his mother could make him feel two-inches tall with her words, his father could no longer hit him. So, Sirius’s hair now fell in inky waves to his shoulders. He really wanted a mohawk, but decided he had already pushed it enough. He was wearing a Sex Pistols t-shirt, just to bother his mother, as it had the word “sex” on it. He liked the Sex Pistols ok, but preferred The Clash or really, The Smiths, since he often thought about life and death, and neither particularly appealed to him.

James was tall and tan. His messy black hair perpetually sticking up at odd angles. He wore crisp khaki shorts, and a polo shirt with a popped collar. Sirius never bothered to tease James about his clothes, because he knew James didn’t care about his clothes. He just wore whatever his mother bought him. That summer, she had to replace his entire wardrobe as he had grown 6-inches seemingly overnight. His shoes were a little big, and so he shuffled a little when they took their steps, as they waited in the line.

Sirius, ever the friendly one, asked the two boys ahead of them their names.

“I’m Remus, and this is Peter,” the taller of the two boys said.

“I’m Sirius,” he said, reaching out to shake their hands. James introduced himself, and did the same.

“So, no offense lads, but Peter and I might not ride in front of you,” Remus said, looking sideways at James.

“None taken,” James said.

The line moved quickly. Remus and Peter’s plan, though, was quickly squashed by the ride operator.

“Not fair to the folks behind you, on you get,” he said, corralling the boys onto the car.

The ride was indeed rickety, and very bumpy. James chose an unfortunate moment to barf. Perhaps if they had been pointed up instead of down, Peter wouldn’t have been puked on.

Sirius couldn’t help it, and laughed the rest of the ride, nearly pissing himself he thought it was so funny.

Remus puked off the side from the smell, which got into Sirius’s hair. Sirius laughed even harder.

Peter gagged at all the throw-up sounds, but kept his breakfast down.

When the ride was over, Sirius had tears in his eyes, and James was scowling. Peter was green now, and Remus looked sheepish.

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up,” Sirius said. He wasn’t bothered by the vomit in his hair at all. It was sort of punk rock, but he didn’t want to smell it all day. He figured he could wash his hair in a restroom sink.

“I’ll buy you a new shirt, Peter,” James said. “I’m sorry you had the misfortune of sitting in front of me.”

“I think it’s pretty funny way to make friends,” Sirius said, smiling at the new boys.

“I think it’s an ancient code,” Remus said. “I think puking on each other means we’re bound for life now.”

Sirius smiled at Remus, glad that they understood each other.

“Let’s walk,” James said, holding onto Peter’s shoulders, shepherding him toward a souvenir kiosk.

“I’m getting a funnel cake after this. Anyone else hungry?” Sirius asked.

James and Peter both groaned, but Remus looked at Sirius and shrugged his shoulders.

“I could eat.”

Sirius grinned and put his arm around his new friend’s shoulders, sure that the day was shaping up to be very special after all.

**Author's Note:**

> New to this. New to Tumblr. Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justtoarguewithyou)


End file.
